


The usual little cave

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Hien made an habit of relieving his pent up feelings for the Warrior of Light.





	The usual little cave

He's already out of breath as he finally reaches his usual little cave. Hien has been in the Steppes long enough that he has his habits, and is suffering from the lack of intimacy that comes with the nomadic Xaela lifestyle. So he's found himself a nice little cave he can come to whenever the need for privacy arises. It's already been quite a while and he's never been disturbed so far.

He presses his back to a wall and sighs, his eyes dropping to the massive bulge in front of his pants. He hasn't been that excited in a very long time, and he owes it all to the Warrior of Light and their victory in the Nadaam.

They have a lot to do, but he cannot focus on it just yet. He has to take care of himself first, as his mind is absolutely flooded with images of their fighting, and images of her.

That Warrior of Light... She'd been intriguing to him from day one, but the more he got to know her, the more interested he was getting. To the point of finding himself in that situation. He gritted his teeth and quickly let his pants drop to the floor, unveiling a raging erection.

He wrapped a hand around his veiny length, muttering to himself, "I'll be quick". He gave one first stroke and barely held back a throaty moan, his mind fixated on the Warrior of Light.

He hadn't seen much of her, but oh Kami, he had way more than enough imagination right now to fill in the blanks! She was nice and pleasant in all the right places, her body deliciously toned by her adventures. He imagined her, naked, sweaty after an intense fight with him, begging for him to take her and help her get rid of that sexual tension between them.

He pressed his tip with a low growl. Oh he wondered how she would look, with her lips and hands nicely wrapped around him. Would she work hard to please him? Would she defy him and tease him? Would she simply turn him on before more, or would she finish him up right here, right now? He surely wished she'd want more than just a quick relief in some gods forsaken cave!

He started pumping his member, slowly at first, his mind working hard to piece together a plausible image of her naked body. A flushed face and chest. Spread legs and glistening thighs, ready and begging for him. He increased his pace and pressure, trying to mimic her tight walls closing in around him.

He used a hand to steady himself against the wall, pumping faster and more aggressively now. What would she say? Would she beg, would she plead, would she ask for more? Would she moan, cry out, sing his name perhaps? Oh make it so she'd wrap her thighs around him and never let go!

He was panting heavily, his free hand balling into a fist. His whole body jerked as he tightened his grip even more, eliciting a gasp from him. It was too much, yet far from enough. He started pumping faster, desperate for sweet relief. His mind fixated on her once more, flooded with lewd images of her needy body.

He finished himself with a low growl, ropes of white cum covering the ground at his feet. He relaxed against the wall with a deep sigh. He'd thought giving himself pleasure would relieve him from his fantasies. But sadly, right now, he was simply craving the real thing.

Hien dressed himself back up quickly, ready to go back for now. Who knows, maybe given enough time, he could grow closer to her. Close enough to fulfill his fantasies even.


End file.
